lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tectonic Terror
Note: Any characters speaking in quotes or names that occur before humans are introduced are English translations, as the Rohaz spoke their own language. Amalgam Destined for Greatness In the year of 19,900 BC, the first of the Amalgam Project was born on the Mars Research Facility as Terrus Unos, later known as Tectonic Terror, or Double-T. Mentis scientists were baffled at his amazing mental capability right from the start, as most Mentis are born with slight power capability and have to develop over time, but right from the beginning Terrus Unos had full control over the elemental energies, he just had to be trained. Terrus Unos also displayed amazing learning capabilities, learning at twice the rate of a typical Rohaz Mentis and having over 3 times the strength of a typical Robur of his age. To boost his power even more, the Mentis added a growth accelerator to Terrus' genetic code before he was even awaken, and his body and physical strength began to rapidly increase exponentially. The scientists knew that their success with Terrus Unos would affect future creations of Amalgam, and so far it had a very bright future. Now it was time to awaken the supreme creation, and see what it was made of. Fighter at Heart escorts Terrus Unus to transport, but he has different ideas...]] The moment Terrus was awoken two combat drones were deployed to destroy him, just to see how good he was. Terrus, only being alive for a few hours and awake for a few milliseconds, instantly reacted and literally raised the earth with terrakinesis abilities. The scientists watched in awe as he then began to smash the drones with not technique, but simply brute force. The battle was over in less than 4 seconds. Over the next hour Terrus continued to pummel away at machines, and it was all too easy for him. The scientists were astounded that terrus had passed so many tests so quickly, and out of options they had to think fast, as Terrus continued demanding for combat; it was clear the scientists had lost control of him. The Mentis then called in the only live combat team around, the Amalgam Security Force, led by Ex-Valkyrie Spec Ops Leader Kinetic Flare. Kinetic was completely unaware of what was going on around her, but the moment she reported to the lab as ordered Terrus charged straight at her. Kinetic's training instinct took over and she blasted the supersonic target with a phenomenal energy burst. It was the first time Terrus ever got hit, and as the scientist's awed and began calculating data, Terrus remarked, "Well, it's about time!" Kinetic's team quickly encircled the experiment and began opening up with tons of heavy fire. Although Terrus' regeneration was able to easily keep up, he slowly began to wear out under the pain. He soon collapsed, but vowed that he would destroy the ones who bested him before passing out. Training Day Terrus awoke a few days later, his power still expanding. He noticed that he was laying on a bed in a very large room, that unknown to him was under constant observation. His vision was blurred at first, but as he looked around the room he noticed that someone was sitting at the foot of his bed. It was in fact the Security Team Leader, Kinetic Flare, and after briefly introducing herself she told him that her new assignment was to aid in teaching him combat technique and tolerance, as Terrus had a lack of both. Over time Terrus would train with special instructors appointed to teach the various techniques used with his abilities. From his Mentis instructor, Glacial Nova, Terrus learned to master control over his elemental abilities, and over time learned to manipulate ice, which was Glacial Nova's inherent elemental ability. From Kune, a Robur allied with the Mentis, Terrus learned and mastered the Super-strength physical combat technique of the Robur. During these normal training sessions Kinetic Flare would simply observe, but when the scientists decided they needed a more thorough examination of his abilities, Kinetic ( as she was the most capable combat specialist in the facility ) would serve as his primary sparring partner. Through these sparring sessions, after a long period time of observing Kinetic's combat abilities Terrus also managed to attain the ability to manipulate fire, though he was far less adapt at it than Kinetic. Kinetic would also serve as Terrus's mentor in teaching him the nuances of combat beyond simple fighting technique. Terrus looked forward to his daily training, as he was secretly looking forward to the day that he would conquer his mentor. Over the course of 5 years of tough physical and mental training, Terrus became a devastating fighting machine, a true instrument of destruction as he had mastered martial arts and elemental control over fire ice, and earth. Terrus still had a few mental issues, but the scientists believed him to be ready for deployment against the Robur. However, Terrus had other ideas in mind... Class Dismissed In the year of 19,985 BC, it would soon be time to send Terrus Unos to the Mentis capital so he could be briefed on his part to play in the ensuing war between the Mentis and robur factions. The night before he would be sent off ( after the facilities operating hours, and the scientists were asleep ), Kinetic Flare, Glacial Nova, and Kune were performing one last unofficial sparring session with Terrus Unos. Kinetic observed from a booth overhead as Terrus's other two instructors both did battle with him at the same time. Kinetic continuously commented on how unrefined Terrus's battle technique was. After 20 minutes of combat Terrus's grew fed-up with his mentor's constant berating of him, and decided to show his mentor that he was in fact far more capable than either of his teachers. When Glacial Nova fired an ice blast at Terrus he immediately countered it, freezing Nova in place. In the same motion Terrus unleashed a searing inferno upon his instructor reducing him to a puddle of charred ashes. Before Kune could realize what had happened, Terrus set fire to her. Kune was surprised by the sudden inflammation, Terrus then used this opportunity to draw upon his focus and erupt hundreds of Earthy spikes from beneath Kune's feet, chopping him to pieces. Terrus then immediately froze Kune's chunks to prevent her from regenerating. When Kinetic saw what Terrus had committed she blew a hole in the booth she stood in, flew down at Terrus instantly unleashing a high powered energy blast upon him. Before Terrus had a chance to regenerate Kinetic cuffed him down with a pair of high powered prisoner's gauntlets. She then told Terrus that he was going into lockdown until the scientists decided him what they would do with him now. Bringing the stunned Terrus to his feet, Kinetic started to escort him to his lockdown cell. Shutdown As Terrus and Kinetic walked down the dark halls in silence, Terrus innocently asked, "So darlin', what do you think the strength limit of these bands is?" Kinetic Flare, confused slightly at the abruptness of the question replied, "10,000 tons. Why?" "Well, maybe it's time for an...upgrade..." Kinetic Flare immediately knew what was going down and reached for her weapon, but she was too slow as Terrus had already shattered his restraints and slammed her head with bone-crushing force, knocking the soldier out. Terrus was free, and he decided to let his appetite for bloodshed loose upon the sleeping scientists. Kinetic Flare was severely wounded from the blow, and was bleeding heavily from every orifice on her face, but she could still hear the bloodcurdling screams of scientists being torn apart by Terrus' bare hands. This alone was enough to make her force herself up and confront the beast, and she called up the rest of her teammates on the radio to meet up with her and to bring a medic as well. The whole team was quickly assembled and they began to search for Terrus throughout the dark halls. Terrus destroyed the power lines, so the team moved slowly and stayed spread out, but as they continued to search the research facility they found more and more mutilated bodies of scientists. Kinetic Flare and her squad eventually reached an opening in the wall, and saw Terrus standing outside with a shredded body torn in two in his hands. He looked directly into Kinetic's eyes with his own blood red eyes, and quietly said, "You and I Kinetic, we're just alike. We are both the true faces of war, the brutality, bloodshed and chaos..." Kinetic then screamed, "You, are nothing more than a monster!" and then charged the twisted creation. Terrus accepted the challenge, and a brutal struggle of life and death began between the two, as they were determined to kill each other. Terrus killed off the rest of Kinetic's team in short order, and Kinetic Flare was even more determined to finish him off. The two battled throughout the day and into the night, a battle of the student versus the master. However, by the next sunrise Kinetic Flare managed to land a direct hit with a massive wave of flame, momentarily stunning the Hybrid Rohaz. The stun was all the time Kinetic Flare needed, before Terrus could recover from Kinetic's previous attack she had gathered up a truly massive quantity of energy. Terrus realized this and charged at Kinetic, attempting to rip her apart while she was busy containing the energy she had gathered. But Terrus was too late, Kinetic Flare unleashed all of the energy in one massive blast upon Terrus. The resulting damage he endured blew nearly all of flesh from his upper body, leaving only bone and trace amount of muscle. Terrus had enough strength left within him to survive the attack, but he had drained all of his energy and while the majority of his injuries regenerated, he did not have enough energy to stay conscious let alone continue the fight. Terrus slumped to the ground in defeat. Kinetic Flare prepared to unleash another attack to finish him off, but the lead facility scientist, who had been hiding in the facility for the duration of the battle, called for her to stop. A collection team was soon called in to place Terrus's body into a storage cell. Humans Space Odyssey After the battle, Kinetic Flare personally wanted to destroy the pod with Terrus and cremate whats left as she believed Terrus to be way too dangerous and emotional to let loose in the real world. However, the scientists had the final say and they wanted to keep Terrus preserved for study into future projects, and it did indeed help greatly for developing the other Amalgam subjects: Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon. In 19,942 BC, the Mars Facility was assaulted by Robur and the Mentis were forced to evacuate to the Earth Orbital Facility, bringing Terrus Unos and the other three frozen Amalgam creations with them. In 17,200 BC, the Menton was fired and killed off every single Rohaz in the galaxy, leaving only those in the Earth Orbital Facility alive, and they all underwent cryosleep while waiting for help from nearby galaxies to arrive. However, it was to no avail as a comet smashed into the facility in 1109 AD, killing everyone except Kinetic Flare and the Amalgam Trio, who all crashed on the surface of Earth. Terrus was flung into space and his pod orbited the earth for centuries until eventually crashing into the moon in 1879 AD, where he continued to sleep undisturbed, until another few centuries later. Volatile In the year 2136 AD, Alliance prospectors from the moon's capital city of Atlantis II began exploring the multiple craters of the surface, hoping to find rare minerals from asteroids that crashed on the surface over billions of years ago. What they found instead after hours of searching, was something much, much more valuable than minerals: Terrus's pod; undisturbed for 257 years. The prospectors quickly gathered it and brought it back to their pad in Atlantis II. They began examining it and trying to figure out ways to open it, but it was to no avail as the pod was completely sealed and made of extremely durable composite material. However, for one last try they tried to burn their way through by simply cremating the entire pod. The constant heat over hours caused the freeze lock to overload, and Terrus awoke for the first time in over 20,000 years. The prospectors were busy playing cards waiting for the pod to heat up when suddenly they heard a noise from the furnace. They were startled, but as they approached it they noticed a shadow of what looked like a man standing in the flames. Terrus then stepped outward, putting fear into the humans just by walking towards them with the flames still clinging on him. They were talking with one another, and Terrus used his Mentis intelligence to decrypt their entire language, and he then asked, "Well, looks like times have been changin' since my 'departure'." (The last thing Terrus remembered happening was hearing Kinetic saying, "What did I tell you about pain?" and then a huge pain as something slammed into his head and knocked him out for good, and it had felt like he was asleep for eons) The humans were baffled that he spoke their language, and one of them said, "T-Take whatever y-you want man!" "Well for starters, I could use some clothes, pass em' over." The man was a bit startled at the request for his clothes, but the hesitation cost him his life, as Terrus simply killed him immediately and quoted his old mentor saying, "Hesitation: It will cost you your life on the field." He quickly put on the clothes, rummaged through the apartment and took a wide assortment of stuff, including fine cigars. Terrus then looked out of the window roof and saw planet Earth and said, "Hmm, I remember that place, 3rd planet right?" "Y-Yes! Yes!", the other human remarked, and Terrus replied," Looks about jumping distance, let's do this!" Before the other two prospectors could reply they were sucked into the vacuum as Terrus made a full strength leap through the window. Reign of Terror Terrus didn't quite make it to Earth; he lost momentum just outside of its gravitational field and began drifting towards the blue giant. Terrus had no idea how much time had passed, but he did know that he was a bit weaker than in his previous state, as a jump of that distance would have been very easy for him. Terrus was soon pulled into the gravitational field of Earth and began accelerating rapidly towards the ground, aiming directly towards the city of Denver, Colorado. Terrus crashed face-first into the side of a skyscraper and his momentum carried him all the way through the building right smack in the middle of a busy downtown intersection. Terrus regenerated and slowly rose in awe, opening his eyes to a great wonder: civilization. Terrus had only been outside of a lab room once in his entire life, and even then it was on the grassy world of Mars (scorched red after the Menton blast). Here, large numbers of people and colossal buildings surrounded him on all sides, and Terrus began walking around, marveling at the wonder. What he didn't notice however was all the chaos he had caused, as the building he went through was now on fire and many lay dead in the crater from his impact, and many more civilians were screaming and panicking at the sudden arrival of what appeared to be a devious superhuman. Police officers and military personnel arrived, but their projectile weapons didn't even catch Terrus' attention. However, as he passed a newsstand, what he saw next did. Not Alone Old Stories When Terrus passed by the newsstand, something caught his eye. He walked towards the person manning the stand, who was already frightened out of his mind, and asked, "Excuse me sir, would you kindly hand over that paper there?" The shopkeeper immediately grabbed the paper Terrus was pointing to, which was titled "Heroes of Amalgam: Where Are They?" and had a picture of Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon posing over a defeated Medieval Man from the 1930's. Terrus was mainly looking at Tectonic Wave, who other than having blue eyes was an exact clone of Terrus, which he in fact was. Terrus began to read the article, learning a great deal about his twin and siblings just from that information. The shopkeeper noticed the striking resemblance and asked, "Ar-are y-you two related? A brother of the great Tectonic Wave?!" Terrus simply replied, "Well, it appears so my man. Now, where can I find these kids at?" "N-no one knows where they're a-at s-sir, but most believe t-they're in the LGA System!" Terrus then smiled, put a cigar in his mouth, and replied, "Now how do I get to this 'LGA System' eh?" "Um, you would n-need a spaceship. Like at a starport or somethin! There's one a few m-miles that way! P-please don't h-hurt me!" Terrus simply lit the cigar and said, "Thanks." and walked off. The shopkeeper called out to him," Wait! who the hell are you anyway!?" Looking over his shoulder while still walking through the destruction and corpses, Terrus replied," Call me....Tectonic Terror..." Off to LGA Tectonic Terror hopped on the nearest ship heading off to LGA unopposed, and sat back in the First Class area as the ship took off. Over the 6 month voyage to the distant solar system, Tectonic Terror pondered about everything that was going on. He was still unclear of the exact date, but he did know that very few Rohaz, if any, were still around as they had been replaced by a similar species that was definitely not as gifted in terms of intelligence and power. Tectonic Terror would make due with his new surroundings, and began to learn as much as he could about the civilization that he would live among. The ship soon arrived on Planet Taue at Starport Edna, and Tectonic Terror walked off the ship with a new look that stunned everyone: a black trench coat, black pants, shoes, and a red tie; literally the exact same gear that Tectonic Wave wears except in a different color. Terror wanted to be far from massive populations, but not so far that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the news, so he moved into a trailer park in a frontier town in the deserts of Taue. He would spend most of his time training and honing his fighting skills in the mountains far away or hanging out in the bar and watching the news, seeing if he could learn anything about Tectonic Wave and other worthy opponents in the LGA Sector. Current Life Tectonic Terror eventually got tired of waiting to see if any superhumans would show up on the news, so he took action and moved out, hunting for worthy opponents in the LGA System. To current date, Tectonic Terror has faced and defeated Bane (who tried to recruit him for Task Force 92), Medieval Man, and the entire CyberOps Team Green Force 2. Tectonic Terror never kills anyone on their first battle against him, as he wants to see if they will improve (or simply avoid him), the only person he would ever kill on first sight would be Kinetic Flare, and he still doesn't know what happened to her, but she is alive and out there. Tectonic Terror however, is still in search of the elusive Tectonic Wave, and has even been awarded a mercenary contract by HGE to find and subdue him, as Schpein would love to get his hands on the final masterpiece of the Amalgam Trio. Outside of mercenary contracts, and battles against opponents Tectonic Terror deems "interesting" to actually face in heated combat, he generally tries to keep a low profile as he would prefer to not have to deal with the human military forces as he goes about his personal business. Personality Tectonic Terror's personality is a bit unstable to say the least. His mind and emotions were drastically altered from the stunted growth mutations, making him an extremely irrational person. Tectonic Terror is generally cool and calm when everything is going according to plan, but one little slip up can cause him to lose his temper immediately. In combat Tectonic Terror becomes even more ballistic, almost bloodthristy, as he has an unnatural addiction to fighting and maiming others. Tectonic Terror also has a superiority complex, as he believes himself to be the number one and anyone who challenges him can die. Tectonic Terror was only defeated once in his entire life, by Kinetic Flare, and he feels extremely upset with himself because he thinks that she's dead and he will never have a chance for a rematch; for redemption. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength & Durability Tectonic Terror is one of the strongest living beings alive today, being able to lift approximately 55,000 tons of weight with just his arms. He earns this incredible strength from his Robur traits, genetics from a species that was structured around super strength. With this strength Tec is also able to run at amazing supersonic speeds and leap over entire mountain ranges with ease. Tectonic Terror also has an extremely durable body, capable of withstanding fire from heavy weapons before even bruising; also a trait of the mighty Robur. Accelerated Regeneration & Body Reconstruction Tectonic Terror's second ability is accelerated regeneration, and it operates the exact same way as other members of the Amalgam Project. From Storm Flare's page: "Like the Robur, her metabolism is accelerated to a point that makes her almost invincible. Any wound that she receives will regenerate and heal completely within a few seconds. If a significant portion of her body is severed, such as a limb, the cells will break apart in the severed section, and like magnets, be attracted to their previous placement and reform on her body. This process is all controlled by the nucleus each individual cell, which has stored memory of its proper allocation on her anatomy, making her literally invincible as she can reconstruct herself from any wound. The only limitation to this ability is the energy her body requires to regenerate and reform. Being required to regenerate and reform over and over again drains her body's stores and will eventually cause the process to start slowing down and eventually stop altogether. The only way to effectively kill her through normal means before her energy supplies ran out would be to simultaneously destroy every cell in her body leaving none to reform or regenerate." Tectonic Terror's regeneration is in a much more advanced state however, as his energy stores are far larger than the other members of the Amalgam project, making the most effective way to kill him utter annihilation. Terrakinesis One of Tectonic Terror's abilities that he was actually born with was terrakinesis; the control of the Earth. It is actually a very rare power among the Mentis, but Terror has perfected this ability to the point where he can literally level entire cities if he so wishes. With this power he simply causes vibrations that resonate with the frequency of whatever the dirt he is standing upon is, causing it to weaken, crumble, and ultimately fall upon itself. Terror can also build up and create with this same power, but instead of simply sending vibrations he uses a form of psychic power to simply control the dirt and rock, using it to create spikes out of the ground, obstacle courses, and even entire mountains. Ice Tectonic Terror mastered the ability of ice control after learning from one of his mentor's back on the Mars Research Facility. Similar to every other Mentis, this ability is controlled purely by his thoughts, not any other outside material. This means he can create ice anywhere and drop the temperature regardless of the location and current temperature; the only exception would be in extreme cases, such as on the surface of the sun or anything else ridiculously hot. Tectonic Terror, like XtremEvan, can mold the ice for multiple uses, including forging weaponry, tossing high speed ice shards, or simply freezing everything within a close radius. Fire Tectonic Terror's fire control ability is probably the one power that he has the least control of, but his capability with it and its potential are still nothing to scoff at. Even with his limited control, Tectonic Terror can still spawn entire firestorms by simply thinking about it, not requiring any catalyst like oxygen to get it started, as the fire is created by his mind. He can't control it to the degree that flame dynamos such as Kinetic Flare and Evanata can, but fire is a dangerous element regardless, and his lack of control over it arguably makes it even more dangerous as his flame control can literally be described as "Fire-and-Forget". Stunted Evolution The primary reason for Tectonic Terror's abilities being so vastly superior to his Amalgam Project brethren is due to the fact that he was implanted with a growth accelerator which allowed his abilities to evolve and advance extremely quickly. A side-effect of this accelerated growth is that it has caused Tectonic Terror to effectively reach an early ceiling of power. Even though the rest of the subjects of Amalgam Project, Tectonic Wave, Steel Talon, and Storm Flare, possess less than half of Tectonic Terror's current strength, they have far from reached their own maximum potentials. While the powers of his brethren are still growing, Tectonic Terror's growth has already come to a halt and he is as strong as he will ever be. This also explains why Tectonic Terror never underwent the sub-evolution that Tectonic Wave already underwent (which is why Tectonic Terror's hair remains black despite them being near complete twins ). It is unkown when Steel Talon and Storm Flare will undergo their evolutions, but because Tectonic Wave has already undergone his, he will easily be as powerful as Tectonic Terror within the next 250 years, and his powers will continue to grow beyond that point. Another side-effect of Tectonic Terror's stunted growth can be seen in the "Personality" section.